galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Wraith
The Snow Wraith appeared in season 1 of 2015 TV series called Dragons: Race to the Edge. The Snow Wraith is a medium-sized Strike Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Snow Wraiths have no known vulnerabilities, making them a supremely formidable force to be reckoned with during battle. The Snow Wraith has proven to be crucial to the Dragon Riders, as their teeth are the sole tool that can unlock the informative Dragon Eye device. These dragons were first discovered by Gothi during an expedition to Glacier Island, the only known habitat of the Snow Wraiths. Over time, Snow Wraiths have adapted to these desolate conditions in surprising ways, such as their all-white coloration that allows for natural camouflage in snowy conditions and an ability to grip ice using claws on their wings and tails. Thermal Vision: Snow Wraiths have thermal vision that allows them to track prey even in the most blustery blizzard. The Snow Wraith has a snowy white body and blue eyes. It possesses two legs and broad wings. The Snow Wraith is the only Strike Class dragon to have significantly different types of teeth. Sharp, pointy teeth that are used for biting and tearing cover most of its mouth, while two prominent tusks used for grabbing protrude from its lower jaw. The teeth that are the key to open the Dragon Eye are known to be found just in front of the large tusks. Also, this dragon has a long ledge under its chin and what resembles thick eyebrows. The Snow Wraith has a long tail covered with spikes and a thick, fleshy tongue with bump-like features on it. It has two claws and toes on its feet. The Snow Wraith's wings are unique in terms of structure. The humerus (part of bone connected to the body) is the only part of the wing connected to the body, with the rest of the wing structure is hanging outside of the body. This allows the Snow Wraith to easily walk on four limbs as the wing fingers that stretch to the back of the wing are placed in a very unique way, some of them are close to each other, while the next one would be further apart. This also makes its humerus very strong; while most dragons require extra support from the rest of its wings for speed and stability, the Snow Wraith is still able to fly at very high speeds. The elusive Snow Wraith is tough, highly aggressive, and a relentless hunter, known for its vicious and predatory nature. This elusive dragon was recorded in the Dragon Manual but had no information until the events of "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2". It likes to attack when it cannot be seen. As such, it often strikes when a snowstorm approaches, which are quite frequent in Glacier Island. Snow Wraiths also attack in ice caves. It can burrow through the ice to flank enemies or take cover. Snow Wraiths are very adapted to this kind of attack; they are very fast at firing, flanking and burrowing. They can also work efficiently in a group. In "Snow Way Out", it is revealed that Snow Wraiths hibernate in the summer as a pack. They are also shown to be willing to help each other, abandoning a fight if one of them is injured, but they are usually solitary creatures that seclude themselves from humans and other dragons. Powers and Abilities * Thermal Vision: The Snow Wraith has a thermal vision that allows it to track prey even during the most blustery blizzard. It has the ability to detect body heat in the form of heat signatures, which is similar to a pit viper. Cold temperatures appear as green while warmer ones appear yellow to dark pink. Snow Wraiths can also distinguish shapes from their thermal vision, similar to seeing visually, which helps it identify objects. This is shown when it singled out Hiccup and Toothless amongst a group of burning effigies, despite them all having a similar temperature. The reason that the Snow Wraith has to rely on thermal vision is due to the fact it has notoriously poor eyesight and can't see very well visually. * Firepower: The Snow Wraith's fire type is frost fusillade, which can blast objects multiple times at one succession. Their frost is emitted in thick, concentrated blasts that seem to glow as it emerges from the dragons' mouth and is ejected rapidly. When having a fusillade in its firepower, the Snow Wraith hardly ever misses. These blasts have been known to eject in 3 charges, as shown in the School of Dragons. They have a short range but are extremely powerful. * Speed & Stealth: Snow Wraiths are incredibly fast and are one of the fastest dragons. Snow Wraiths are able to circle the entire perimeter of Glacier Island at high speed after one attack attempt has failed in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2". They can fly through powerful blizzards without much resistance. Its snowy white scales allow it to blend in well with its surroundings, making it nearly impossible to see in a white-out. They can walk on the snow before ambushing without being noticed. * Sharp Claws & Spikes: The Snow Wraith has sharp hooks on its wings and a tail full of spikes that allow it to cling onto the ice without falling or slipping. * Burrowing: The Snow Wraith is able to burrow through ice and snow with its claws. They are able to burrow very fast, as fast as a Whispering Death, even through solid ice. It is a very effective method and can be used for flanking enemies in an ice cave. Snow Wraiths dig up an ice cave in order to hibernate during the summer. These ice caves are formed by a series of intricately connected tunnels with numerous chambers, as well as openings and exits. These exits are often covered by snow on the outside. As Snow Wraiths know their tunnels well, these caves serve as a useful defense mechanism during an infiltration like the invasion in "Snow Way Out", as they can navigate around these complex tunnels easier than their enemies. * Acute Senses: The Snow Wraith is said to have incredibly acute senses of hearing and touch. It can sense the slightest shifts in its environment, from the fall of snow to the fluctuating temperatures of the island, and it utilizes this to hunt its prey. * Strength & Combat: The Snow Wraith is shown to be able to grab another one of its kind and fly through a tunnel with no struggle. This dragon is known for being a powerful hunter. In Gothi's recount in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2", a Snow Wraith had single-handedly taken down her search party. According to Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Snow Wraith might be powerful enough to take out a Skrill, as shown by the premium dragon Skrill Chiller. * Intelligence: Like all Strike Class dragons, Snow Wraiths are highly intelligent. Though normally solitary, a pack of related Snow Wraiths is shown to be able to operate as a great team. They will retreat when a member of their own is hurt and will carry the injured Snow Wraith away from harm, as displayed in "Snow Way Out". * Endurance & Stamina: According to the dragon statistics, the Snow Wraith has stronger armor than the Night Fury, but it has been shown that a plasma blast from Toothless is able to take Snow Wraith out. Since the snow wraith also has better firepower according to the stats, this would mean that a snow wraith could probably, without too much struggle, take out a Night Fury when in an Artic region. The Snow Wraith has high stamina just like any other Strike Class dragon. It has been shown to be able to fly at high speeds for long periods of time to hunt their prey. Weaknesses Even though it is stated that the Snow Wraith has no known vulnerabilities, it does have a weakness: it is unable to see its prey if it is at the same temperature as the environment around it. For example, Snotlout could not be seen when he was buried in snow and his body temperature dropped significantly. In the Snow Wraith's point of view, Snotlout would blend in with the green receptors that indicate a cool temperature. In addition, they are said to have incredibly poor eyesight and have to rely on the heat signatures of their prey and opponents to tell where they are. This makes the Snow Wraith close to being visually blind. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe